


Retaliation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sequel toFit To Be Tied; Brian gets even with Justin.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin did not expect to come home after an extra-long day (split between PIFA and his afternoon shift at the diner) to an empty loft. And yet, he was greeted with silence as he pulled the metal door open and shut it firmly behind him. 

"Brian?" he queried, disappointed that his dark-haired lover was nowhere to be found; he could have totally use some of his boyfriend's special brand of R&R right then. Toeing off his shoes with a sigh, Justin padded upstairs, dropping his art supplies and coat off on the couch along the way. 

The bedroom was similarly dark, save for a single candle burning on the nightstand. This puzzled Justin; Brian was never careless enough to leave anything lit when he was going out; hell, the man didn't even leave dirty dishes in the sink. Brows furrowed in confusion and a little bit of concern, now, Justin made a move to walk over and snuff it out, but he didn't quite make it across the room. "Mmmph!" he gasped as a heavy hand clamped over his mouth.

"Hey, there," Brian husked seductively in his ear; the hand not covering Justin's mouth was firmly clutching the boy's arm, wrenching it gently yet firmly behind his back. He was pleased to feel Justin stop trying to bite him, and similarly amused that the blond continued squirming; it wouldn't have been much fun if Justin didn't put up at least a little of a fight. "You didn't forget, did you?" he continued, breathing purposefully on the smaller man's neck.

"Hm?" Justin ground out curiously, voice still muffled by the palm of Brian's hand. He frantically wracked his brain, tried to remember what he wasn't supposed to forget.

"You said I could punish you," Brian grinned, nibbling on his ear. Immediately, images of the previous weekend surfaced in Justin's head: how he had tied his lover to the bed; how he'd teased him with toys and licks and kisses until Brian had been putty in his hands; and how he'd fucked him so satisfyingly that Brian had called out his name during climax. Justin felt a small smile grace his lips at the memory, despite Brian's hand still being clamped over them; the older man noticed, too. 

"You enjoyed being in control, didn't you, you little shit?" Brian asked gruffly, using his leverage to angle Justin's head back so he could bite and kiss the exposed neck. Justin's eyelashes fluttered in response; "well, now I'm going to show you how it is to be on the receiving end. Don't worry," he promised, grinning, his face next to Justin's ear. "You'll love this."

Right hand still securely clasping Justin's arm, Brian led the boy over to his tall, walk-in closet, and opened the door with a mischievous grin; Justin noted with a start that the clothes had been strategically pushed over on the rack to clear a large space. Brian, he realized, had been planning this. "We're going to do it in the closet?" he giggled, mouth momentarily free. 

The reference was not lost on Brian, but the older man retained his aura of dominance, merely smiling grimly in response. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a large red ball gag, one of many surprises for the evening. "I am going to handcuff you to the railing," he explained with deliberate slowness, letting it sink in as he fitted the gag into his lover's mouth and secured the straps around the other side of Justin's head. "And then I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life." 

He walked around to face his lover, cupping the boy's face in his hands purposefully and running the tip of his tongue along Justin's forcefully parted lips. Justin made an insanely frustrated sound in the back of his throat and squirmed, struggling not to come right there in his pants. Brian, of course, ever-vigilant, noticed and smiled. "Good things *come* to those who wait," he teased. "Now, let's get some of these clothes off." Justin tried to assist as Brian tugged his shirt off and set to work unfastening the buttons and zippers that held pants up on his slim waist, but the brunet slapped his hand away. "Don't make me spank you, too," he threatened lightly, pinching one of the fleshy globes of Justin's ass once the boy had stepped out of his jeans and underwear. 

Completely naked, Justin felt a chill run through him as Brian turned away for a moment, digging through his nightstand drawer. When he produced a pair of metal handcuffs, both men's cocks jumped with excitement. Brian smirked and wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, steering the boy over to the closet. Justin climbed atop the small precipice normally set aside for shoes, only a couple of inches off the closet floor, and Brian grasped his wrists, pulling them up to the bar (usually the home for Brian's expensive work clothes). Holding them in place with one hand, Brian used the other to flip the cuffs open and maneuver them around Justin's wrists; a couple of small "clicks" later, and the boy was fully trapped in place. 

Justin, who stood a good head and shoulders smaller in stature than his lover, was comfortably strained so that the pressure of being locked in that position was divided equally between his arms and legs. Brian gazed at him almost dazedly; Justin looked delectable stretched out before him like this. "So far, so good?" he murmured, making sure the blond wasn't in any extraneous pain or discomfort. Justin nodded, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Already, he was hard from the act of being bound and gagged, and as his cock stood erect, Brian was unable to resist running a finger from between Justin's pecs down to the silky trail of hair below his naval. Fingertips lightly grazed the boy's cock, and he wiggled desperately, arching into the touch; Brian purposely moved his hand away, and Justin groaned in muffled protest.

"Ah ah ah," Brian admonished, beginning to disrobe himself. "Later." Piercing blue eyes watched as more and more leanly muscled bronzed skin came into view. Brian Kinney knew his body was one of his many assets, and took his time undressing, pleased at how Justin artfully drank in his form. Many a time had Brian been the subject of Justin's latest drawing or painting, and even though he made a point not to acknowledge the attention, he was secretly pleased and flattered by it, to say nothing of the boy's meticulous attention to detail. Every angle and curve was masterfully captured when Justin took the pencil, electronic or otherwise, into his hand, and now, Brian wanted to make sure the artist would have something inspiring to gaze upon for future reference.

Both occupants of the room naked, now, Brian licked his lips and gazed at Justin, eyeing him with equal if not more appreciation. His face showed rapt attention as Brian pulled yet another item out of the nightstand drawer, a small bottle of what appeared to be oil. Thumbing the cap open, the smell of coconuts wafted through the air as Brian dumped a decent amount into his hand, setting the bottle down on the table top for safe-keeping. "I got this at the White Party last year," he explained, beginning to rub up and down Justin's raised arms. "Aroma-therapeutic *and* safe to taste; you can sell anything to fags these days," he grinned wryly, moving on to the boy's torso. Peaked nipples eagerly stood at attention as Brian favoured them with laps of his tongue, alternatively licking and sucking, and Justin's soft moans told the older man that he approved, as well.

"Next year," Brian continued, pulling softly at his lover's nipple ring and listening earnestly for the sound of Justin's gargled groan, "you should come with me. I think we'd find *plenty* to get into together." Justin felt heady, although he wasn't sure if it was more from Brian's ministrations or acknowledgment that there was a 'together'. He felt a spot of drool trickle rather unflatteringly out the side of his mouth, but realized as Brian tongued his navel that it really wasn't that important. 

"Sshht", he swore as best he could through the gag. Brian smiled and oiled up his hands again, this time, gravitating them towards Justin's swollen cock. Well-lubricated fingers moved steadily along the shaft, tugging only enough to "get a rise" out of the boy, so to speak. Brian cupped and rolled Justin's balls in his fingers, pleased to elicit muffled pleas from his willing captive. Transfixed by both the blond's heady scent and that of the coconut oil, Brian took Justin's dick in his mouth, letting it bob against his throat a few times in a stunning display of his lack of a gag reflex. A few well-placed pumps, and Justin came in the silky mouth, toes curling as Brian held his hips still and milked him of his seed. 

Momentarily satiated but still persistent to have Brian fill him with his own cock, Justin squirmed apprehensively as the older man kissed his way back up his body. Strong hands cupped his bottom, massaging and squeezing Justin's infamous bubble butt as Brian purposefully grinded their cocks together. Justin noted with delight how hard his lover was, and knew it wouldn't be long for him to work up an erection again, either. "Do you want this?" Brian murmured throatily, wiping excess saliva off of his lover's face with a swipe of his thumb. 

"Nnng," Justin declared, which was a muffled way of saying, "yes, you sadistic bastard, fuck me." He made loud protesting noises when Brian moved away, pacing once more to the nightstand for condoms and lubricant, the latter which he rolled onto his dick with nary an effort. 

"Poor baby," he teased a moment later, tickling Justin's sides. "Did you miss me?" Justin attempted to look indignant while giggling, but realized it was futile, especially trussed up with a gigantic ball in his mouth. He settled for giving Brian his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, appealing to the other man's delicate sensibilities, something few people even knew existed. It worked; "brat," Brian grunted as he reached up to undo the ball gag, tossing it to the floor. Justin eagerly clamoured for his mouth and he complied, their tongues entwining hotly as Brian reached behind the blond, lubing him up. 

"Fuck me, right here," Justin gasped. "Want to . . . *feel* you." He clutched the bar that his wrists were still attached to, bracing himself as Brian picked him up, allowing him to wind his legs around the older man's waist. He gripped Justin's hips securely, pulling him close as he impaled the boy on his cock. Justin let out a keening cry that Brian softened to a slight mewling sound by kissing his Adam's apple. 

The first few thrusts were sharp, but Justin quickly grew accustomed to the feeling, and before long, he rode Brian's cock steadily. Brian held the other man relatively still, the minimal movement prolonging the euphoria of almost-orgasm until both of them were panting and gasping with staggered breath, needing release. Still supporting the boy with one hand, Brian used the other to masturbate his partner's cock, bringing them both to the brink with simultaneously paced thrusts. When they came, Justin threw his head back and gasped out his lover's name, Brian opting to bury his face in the crook of the blond's neck. Panting in the aftermath, he dotted the area with feverish kisses, smiling at Justin's, "God, Brian, you're so fucking amazing". 

"I know," he grinned, pressing his lips to Justin's affectionately. 

Justin returned the smile with one of his own. "And so modest, too." Brian tugged on his nipple ring in response, and he gasped. "Aaah. Seriously," he giggled, only half-apologetic. "After school and the longest shift of work ever, this was exactly what I needed." 

Brian placed the boy's legs on the ground again, maneuvering once more to the nightstand to fish the key for the handcuffs off the table top. "You just like it when we play rough," he acknowledged, eyebrow raised sexily. He grabbed Justin's wrists as they were released from the cuffs before the boy could protest and held them in his own hands for inspection; seeing no real harm done, he used them to propel his partner towards the bed. "Admit it," he ordered, pushing Justin down on the blue duvet and straddling him playfully. "You like it when I punish you."

"I love it," Justin said lustily, running his hands up and down Brian's washboard stomach and running his tongue seductively over his lower lip. "So," he continued as he felt his lover's cock stir anew, "what were you saying about spanking earlier?"


End file.
